The Field of Heaven
by Miel14
Summary: Post IM2. Tony and Pepper are dating. My first TSPP Fan Fiction. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 1

Ever since Pepper Potts and Tony stark had started dating, Tony always wanted Pepper to stay the night, every night. Pepper's heart said to stay, but her brain said to go because she had to go to work the next day. However, Tony had that irresistible charm and he used it, a lot. And it work, a lot. There were nights when Pepper did stay the night, and the next day she would get to work at least an hour late, but she didn't really care and no one else seemed to care either. Of course, she was basically running the company, considering Tony never showed up any more. When she didn't stay the night, she could barely sleep and always kept thinking of Tony and how much she missed him even though he was only twenty minutes away. She always regretted not staying at Tony's. It seemed like it was her house too. She barely spent any time there and most of her stuff was at Tony's anyway. She probably spent one, maybe two, days at her apartment, but she really didn't mind at all.

Tony had been planning to ask Pepper to move in with him, he just needed to find the right time, and tonight seemed like a perfect night.

Tony was sitting in his workshop upgrading the suit, when he heard Pepper come in from work. He quickly jumped up and cleaned up the suit a little bit so it would be out of the way and the workshop wouldn't look like a tornado had hit it.

Pepper came down the stairs and entered her code to get in to the workshop. She saw Tony sitting in front of his computer and walked over to him.

Tony looked up at here, "Hey. How was work?"

"It was alright." Pepper walked around the desk and kissed Tony on the head. Then she noticed that he was just staring at his screen saver. "What are you doing? I thought you would be working on the suit."

"I was, but I wanted to ask you something." Tony stood up and took Pepper's hand pulling her over to the couch he had put in the workshop for the nights he came home and was way too sore or tired, or both, to make his way up the stairs.

They sat down on the couch facing each other. Tony looked away from Pepper trying to find the right words to say.

After about a minute Pepper said, "Tony-"

When she got no response she said, "Tony is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. Sorry I just… It's just… Um… Do you want to move in with me?" It just slipped out of his mouth and he couldn't control it. He tried to fix the situation. "I mean you already basically live here and I was just wondering if you wanted to. You don't have to. It was just an idea. I could handle all the moving. You won't have to lift a box. I'll even personally fly all your boxes over here myself and drive them if you prefer. Or we could get a moving truck. I mean I…" He trailed off puzzled by the look on Pepper's face.

"Are you done?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Tony said dropping his head.

"Fine."

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"I said yes Stark." Pepper jumped on Tony as she spoke and started kissing him.

Tony couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was sure from the look on her face she was going to say no.

Pepper pulled away, breathing heavily. "Took you long enough Stark." Pepper said as she sank on top of Tony, resting her chin on his chest looking up at him. "I have been waiting for you to ask me for the longest time."

"Really?" Tony asked. "Why didn't you hint at in or something?"

"Are you kidding me? I have all of my stuff here except for a very few amount of clothes, which, by the way, wouldn't even get me through one week, and I also stay here pretty much every night. It's like I already live here. You're such an idiot Tony."

Tony couldn't believe his ears. "Oh. Well I guess I was just waiting for the right time."

"Well you could have found the right time a little sooner, just for future references."

"Future references?"

"Um yeah you know for when you pro…" Pepper blushed and buried her face in Tony's chest.

"For when I what Pep?"

"Never mind." Pepper said into his chest. "I'm hungry." She said as she lifted her head back up a rested her chin on his chest again.

"Let's go out for dinner then, ok?"

"Ok. Where?"

"Where do you want to go roomie?"

Pepper couldn't resist laughing at this. "Um. Let's go to the pier and then take a walk on the beach after."

"Sounds good. I think we should probably change first though." Tony said looking down at Pepper, still in her work clothes and then at his own attire, covered in grease.

Pepper got up off Tony and went up to Tony's, now their, bedroom to change followed closely behind by Tony. Tony took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, while Pepper put on jeans and a shirt that showed off her figure. Tony did his hair and found Pepper at the door waiting for him. Tony took Pepper's hand and they started down the beach for the pier.

Once they got there, Tony ordered their food while Pepper found a table. Tony brought their food over after a minute or two.

After they finished eating, they started walking further down the beach and eventually got tired so they turned around. They got back to the house and noticed how late it was and got ready for bed. Pepper curled up next to Tony and before long, they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 2

Now that Pepper had moved in with Tony, she looked forward to coming home at night and being able to curl up next to him, falling asleep so easily. However, today was different. When Pepper came home from work, she had a splitting headache and the only thing she wanted to do was be left alone.  
She slowly climbed the stairs up to the bedroom instead of climbing down to Tony's workshop like she normally did. She changed into yoga pants and one of Tony's random t-shirts she found on the ground. Then she crawled into bed and told Jarvis, the AI, to turn off the lights as she slowly drifted off to sleep, even though it was only seven o'clock and she hadn't eaten anything since noon. However, dinner could wait.  
When Pepper didn't come down to the workshop Tony started to worry. "Jarvis, did Pepper come home from work yet?"  
"She did sir." Jarvis responded in his monotone voice.  
Tony was confused. "Hmm. That's strange. She usually comes down when she gets home. Where is she now Jarvis?"  
"Miss Potts is currently located in the bedroom and appears to have fallen asleep. Would you like me to wake her sir?"  
"No. That's ok Jarvis. Thank you." Tony said as he took the stairs two at a time to reach the main floor. Then did the same with the stairs to reach the top floor. He slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Pepper asleep on the left side of the bed.

Tony changed into sweat pants and removed his dirty shirt not bothering to replace it with a clean one, allowing the blue glow of the arc reactor to illuminate the room. He then crawled in bed next to Pepper. She woke and turned to lie on her side, facing Tony.  
After wrapping an arm around Pepper's waist and kissing her softly on her forehead, Tony said, "Hey. Is everything ok? You didn't come down when you came home."  
Pepper sighed, "Yeah everything's fine. I just have this really bad headache."  
"Why didn't you tell me Pep?"  
"I didn't want you to worry about me."  
"Pepper. I always worry about you." Tony said as he placed another kiss to her forehead. "Have you taken anything for it?"  
Pepper shook her head and Tony got up, first going down to the kitchen for a glass of water and then back up the stairs and into the bathroom off their room to find some Motrin. After giving the pills and water to Pepper, who took the pills quickly and drank the entire glass of water, Tony climbed back into bed next to her. After setting the glass down Pepper moved closer to Tony, laying her head on his chest and placing a hand over the arc.  
"Are you hungry?" Tony asked wrapping an arm around her back, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
"You have no idea. I could really go for some pizza."  
"Jarvis?" Tony called out softly to the ceiling as to not put Pepper in any unnecessary pain.  
"Yes sir?" The AI responded in his usual tone.  
"Order a large pepperoni pizza from the nearest pizza place and make it quick."  
"Of course sir." Jarvis responded as he began to order their pizza.

By the time the pizza arrived, the Motrin had started to kick in and Pepper could barley feel her headache any more. Tony answered the door, paid the pizza guy, and then brought the pizza into the living room where Pepper was sitting on the couch covered with a blanket, hungrily waiting for the pizza. Tony put the pizza on the table, opened the box, and handed Pepper a piece on a paper plate before helping himself to one. He sat down next to Pepper and turned the TV on, beginning to eat. Pepper stretched out her legs across Tony's lap and ate her own slice.

"Fury called today. I have to go on a mission." Tony said to break the silence.

"When do you have to leave?" Pepper said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Tomorrow morning."

"When will you be back?" Pepper said with the same tone.

"Hopefully it won't take very long. I mean with a name like Iron Slash, how hard could he be to beat?" Tony laughed, but soon noticed that Pepper wasn't laughing and saw the look of sadness in her eyes. He moved closer to Pepper and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Hey. I'll be okay. I'll only be gone for a few days. A week at the most. I'll call you every night. It'll be over before you know it; it'll be like I never left. Okay?"

Pepper tried to smile as she spoke. "Okay."

Tony leaned in, kissed her lips softly, and then pulled her into a hug. "Just be careful okay?" Pepper said into Tony's neck.

"Okay."

The next day came quickly and Pepper had decided to work from home until Tony came home from his mission. She didn't know what it was but she felt much more worried for Tony now that they had started dating.

"Are you sure you want to work from home Pep? It might help to get out of the house for a few hours every day and stop worrying about me." Tony said as he finished prepping the suit and walked over to get his neoprene under suit.

"I'm sure Tony. I'll have easy access to Jarvis so I can monitor you and you can call me when… I mean if something goes wrong." Pepper said correcting her mistake quickly, hoping Tony hadn't noticed, but he had.

"Nothing is going to go wrong Pep." Tony said as he stripped down to just his boxers, throwing his clothes on the counter next to him and pulling on his under suit, helplessly reaching for the zipper on his back.

Pepper stopped his hands and zippered the suit up. Tony turned around and wrapped his hands around Pepper's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Pepper laid her head on Tony's chest and felt a tear roll down her face.

"Hey. Everything going to be okay Pep. I'm going to come back in one piece and I won't forget to call. Every night. I promise." Tony said lifting Pepper's head and wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Just be careful Tony." Pepper mumbled as the tears started to fall faster.

"I will." Tony said as he placed a slow, deep kiss to Pepper's lips. Tony pulled back and said. "I have to go now. I'll call you tonight from Japan." He placed another quick kiss to Pepper's lips. "Jarvis, are we ready to go?"

"Indeed sir." Jarvis responded as the floor started to open in front of Tony and Pepper waiting for Tony to step into the boots.

Pepper unwrapped her arms from Tony's neck and he walked over to the boots and stepped in, allowing the robots to put the rest of the suit around him. Before closing the facemask, Tony looked at Pepper, who had controlled her tears. "I love you, Pepper."

Pepper's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Tony." Pepper just barely managed to say before the tears started to fall again.

Tony's facemask closed with the familiar sound of metal hitting metal and he lifted off flying through the opening of the garage.

"Jarvis what's our flight time to get to Japan?" Tony said to the AI system he had installed into the suit

"Estimated flight time to Japan is twelve hours, sir." Jarvis responded.

"Let's make it ten." Tony said as he added more thrust to the boots and began his flight over the Pacific Ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 3

It had only been one day since Tony left, and Pepper was already a wreck. She barely got any work done and spent most of her time curled up on the couch in Tony's clothes waiting for him to call or for him to get home. Tony had called when he got to and Japan, like he promised, and had also called the next morning even though it was the middle of the night for him. Pepper loved hearing his voice because it told her that he was safe and still alive.  
Since Pepper was clearly getting no work done. She decided to just take a break and watch a movie and hopefully it would take her mind off Tony. She told Jarvis to put on a random movie.  
Just as the movie started, Jarvis alerted Pepper of an incoming call from Tony. Pepper told Jarvis to pause the movie and patch Tony through to the workshop.  
"Hey Pep." Tony's voice came from the ceiling of the workshop.  
"Hi Tony. How's it going over there in Japan?" Pepper responded to the ceiling.  
"It's alright. I miss you Pep."  
"I miss you too Tony. When do you think you're gonna be home?"  
"I don't know. I haven't even seen this Iron Slash guy and I don't even know where to begin looking for him or even what this guy looks like."  
"Can't you call Fury?"  
"I did, but he has no idea where I should look either."  
Jarvis's voice interrupted their conversation. "Miss Potts, there is a man in a large, iron suit approaching the house at an increasing speed."  
"Who is it Jarvis?" Tony asked from the phone.  
"Scanning subject now." Jarvis said as he began to scan the iron thing approaching the house. "Scan complete sir. The man calls himself Iron Slash."  
"What?" Pepper blurted out. "Tony isn't the name of the guy Fury sent you to find?"  
"Yeah, but he's supposed to be here in Japan. Unless... Pepper it's a trap! Get out of there!"  
A loud boom came from the other side of the workshop. Pepper turned and saw a ten foot tall suit that looked very similar to Tony's armor, except it was black, land in front of her.  
"Hello Virginia." The Iron Slash spoke with a low bellowing voice as he started to walk towards Pepper. "It's too bad I sent your precious little Iron Man to Japan so that he wouldn't be here to save you. However, I have other plans for you. And Iron Man is twelve hours away. Just enough time to kill you very slowly, while your boyfriend arrives just to see you alive for the last second knowing that he couldn't do anything to save you."  
"Tony-" Pepper said wondering if he was still there.  
"Yeah I heard him Pep. I'm on my way. I'll be there in time. Don't worry." Tony hung up and immediately started his flight home.  
"You see Miss Potts, that's where Anthony is wrong. He won't be home in time I'll make sure of it." Iron Slash picked Pepper up and flew off to an abandoned building a few miles away from the mansion. However, still in Malibu.  
Iron Slash landed with a thud and threw Pepper on the ground. "Don't move. I'm sure Iron Man will be here soon to watch you die."

"Jarvis, revert all power to boosters." Tony said as he flew back across the Pacific Ocean towards Malibu.  
"Sir, by doing that the power of the Mark VI armor will be greatly reduced and the suit will not be able to function after the flight. I strong advise against your previous request."  
"Just do it. Prep the Mark VII armor. Have it ready for when I get back. What's our flight time now Jarvis?"  
"Flight time with all power reverted to the boosters is approximately six hours."

"What do you want from me?" Pepper said as Iron Slash came back downstairs to where Pepper was being held.  
"I don't want anything from you. I want Iron Man's suit. You are merely bait for your boyfriend." Iron Slash said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"You'll never get that suit from Tony. He'll never give it to you." Pepper said trying to sound threatening, but not really sounding the convincing.  
"Oh, we'll see about that. I have leverage." Iron Slash stood in front of Pepper, who was sitting on a chair tied up. "I have you. The best leverage anyone could ever ask for when it comes to getting through to the famous Anthony Stark. You are all I need to get that suit." Iron Slash turned away from Pepper and walked back upstairs, leaving Pepper in the dark.

"Jarvis, is the Mark VII armor ready?" Tony was ten minutes away from his mansion in Malibu.

"Yes sir, it is." Jarvis responded. "Do you have a plan to save Miss Potts?"

"Yeah." For about once in his life, the great Anthony Stark actually had a plan. "I'm going to stop quickly at the house, change out of the Mark VI and into the Mark VII armor. And while I'm doing that you're going to locate Pepper's cell phone signal. Then I'll fly over and save Pepper from the Iron Slash."

"I must say, that is actually a very well thought out plan Mr. Stark"

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony smiled to himself and he approached the mansion.

"You just want to go back to your little field of heaven where everything is so perfect and you don't have to worry about people like me. Isn't that right Miss Potts?" When Iron Slash didn't get an answer, he picked Pepper up by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "I said, isn't that right Miss Potts?"

The only thing Pepper could manage to do was nod her head.

Iron Slash let go of Pepper's neck and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. Iron Slash kicked Pepper multiple times in the stomach causing her to gasp for more breath.

"Now Miss Potts, this is the part, where I kill you slowly, and Mr. Stark gets here just in time to watch you die, leaving him vulnerable enough for me to steal his suit right off his back." Iron Slash turned to look at a computer screen. "Hmm. It seems Mr. Stark is bringing the newest model armor, the Mark VII, to save you. Lucky me." Iron Slash laughed.

Pepper felt tears start to roll down her checks. She felt pain in her stomach from where Iron Slash had repeatedly kicked her. She felt pain in her neck from where Iron Slash had choked her. She felt pain in her chest from her heart aching for Tony to stay away and save his new suit. She felt the tears begin to fall faster as she took more blows from Iron Slash's boot to her stomach.

Just as Pepper began to pass out, she heard something crash through the roof, landing with his signature fist to the ground, but that was all Pepper saw.

Iron Man stood up as Iron Slash turned to face the new Mark VII armor.

"I see you brought me your newest suit to play with." Iron Slash said as he powered up the weapons on his suit, which were surprisingly similar to some of Tony's older weapons.

"I see you have some of my older weapons for me to rip to shreds." Tony looked down at Pepper, who had passed out on the ground behind Iron Slash. Tony could see she was hurt, but that she was still alive.

Iron Slash saw Tony's gaze wander down to Pepper's unconscious body. "I see you've noticed your girlfriend, Anthony. I always keep my promises, and I promised you would get to watch her die." Iron Slash turned around and picked Pepper up by her shirt, causing her to wake from her state of unconsciousness.

Pepper looked at Tony with a frightened look on her face.

"Put her down." Tony threatened, charging his uni-beam.

"I don't think I will." Iron Slash responded.

Tony fired his uni-beam knocking Iron Slash unconscious and through the wall. Tony ran over to Pepper's weak body and picked her up, putting her on the bed. He took off his helmet and put it on the ground next to the bed.

"Tony-" Pepper mumbled, softly.

"It's ok Pep. Try not to talk." Tony pulled Pepper's shirt up to look at her badly bruised stomach. Pepper winced in the process. "We need to get you out of here."

"No." Pepper just barely got out. "I don't think I can move." Tears started to fall down Pepper's checks again. "Please, Tony. Can we just stay here tonight?"

"Fine, but we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, ok?"

Pepper nodded her head. "Can you take off the suit and lay down with me?"

Tony nodded and removed most of suit, except for one glove on his left hand, leaving him in his neoprene under suit. He then climbed in bed next to Pepper, who curled up on his chest and fell asleep. Tony kept himself up the entire night, keeping watch over his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 4  
Tony was over exhausted. He had flown six hours back to Malibu from Japan and then he used a very powerful uni-beam to knock out, hopefully kill, Iron Slash. He also forced himself to stay awake all night, fearful that if he fell asleep something would happen to Pepper.

It was morning now and he knew that he needed to wake Pepper up and fly her home, where they would be safe and Tony could get her some help.  
"Pepper." Tony whispered. Not really wanting to wake Pepper's sleeping form, but knowing that he had to.  
Pepper stirred softly, moaning into Tony's chest.  
"Pep, we have to get going." Tony spoke a little louder this time.  
Pepper lifted her head, staring deeply into Tony's brown eyes. "Ok." Pepper spoke softly.  
Tony leaned down and kissed Pepper's lips softly before moving out from under her and beginning to put the suit back on. He started with boots and then worked his way up to the rest of the legs. He then put on arms and then the chest plate. He started to wonder how he was going to get the back of suit on when he felt Pepper push the back plate against his back, causing it to screw into the chest plate automatically.  
Pepper moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around her stomach and falling softly to sit on the bed. Tony turned around quickly and sat down on the bed next to Pepper, rubbing her back gently.  
"It's gonna ok Pep. We'll get you home and you can rest, but we need to go now, and I need you awake for the flight."  
Pepper nodded gently and leaned against Tony's titanium shoulder, letting a few tears run down her face that she hoped Tony wouldn't see, but he did. He always saw.  
Tony placed his hands on Pepper's checks, forcing her to look at him, and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He pulled her into a deep kiss that both of them needed after all they had been through. Tony pulled back and rested his forehead against Pepper's, their eyes still closed. They took each other in for a few minutes before Tony reached down and put his helmet on. He stood up, picked Pepper up bridal style, and lifted of gently, heading home.

Tony landed softly inside of the garage, walked over to the couch, and put Pepper down softly. "Just lay here for a minute. I'm going to go take the suit off."  
Tony walked over to the middle of the garage, where the floor opened and he stepped onto the platforms, allowing the robots to remove the suit, leaving him in his neoprene under suit. He walked back over to Pepper and picked her up once again. Tony carried Pepper upstairs to their bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed. Tony climbed in bed next to Pepper and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.  
It didn't take long for Pepper to fall asleep, and once she did Tony got up slowly and went to take a shower, putting on a clean pair of sweat pants on after, but too tired to find a shirt. He lay back down with Pepper and eventually felt himself falling asleep with an arm wrapped around Pepper's waist.

When Pepper woke the next morning, Tony was laying in the same position he had fallen asleep in. She rolled over and started to sit up, but the pain in her stomach was too much. She let out a low groan and fell back down to the bed. Tony awoke, having heard the soft groan Pepper made. He saw the pain in her face and sat up. Tony reached over Pepper and picked up his phone, which was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

Tony quickly dialed a number and spoke softly into the phone "Yes. Hello. This is Tony Stark, billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries. I need a doctor sent over to my house right away. Thanks you." Tony hung up and put his phone back down on the nightstand.

Tony leaned over Pepper and placed a light kiss to her forehead. "They're sending a doctor over to check on you."

Pepper moaned again, just barely able to speak. "Thank you." A hint of a smile appeared on her face and she moaned again.

"I should probably change quickly." Tony looked down at his sweat pants and got off the bed. He walked over to his closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt.

Just as Tony finished changing, the doorbell rang. "Wait here." He said to Pepper as he opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to greet the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Stark. I must say it is truly an honor to have been called to your house." The doctor held out his hand for Tony to shake.

Tony took the doctor's hand and shook it gently. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I can't say how grateful I am for your help."

The doctor looked at Tony with a puzzled look. "You don't appear to be injured."

"I'm not the patient." Tony closed the door after the doctor came inside. "Please, follow me."

Tony led the doctor upstairs, briefing him on Pepper's condition on the way up. Tony opened the door to the bedroom and allowed the doctor to enter, before entering himself.

The doctor walked over to Pepper and began to check her heartbeat and blood pressure, making sure she was ok. After several minutes, the doctor turned to Tony, who was leaning up against the closed bedroom door. Tony looked up from Pepper to the doctor.

"Miss Potts will be fine, she just needs to rest." The doctor said as he collected his things and took a few steps towards Tony.

"Thank you doctor." Tony opened the door and showed the doctor out.

Once the doctor left Tony hurried back upstairs to Pepper. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he sat down next to Pepper on the bed.

"Okay." Pepper said softly as she reached for Tony's hand. Pepper felt tears start to roll down her checks.

Tony squeezed Pepper's hand tightly. "Pepper-" Tony whispered, knowing how sad it made him to see her cry. "Pepper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… Please don't ever leave me like that again." Pepper's tears started to fall faster.

"Pepper. I promise I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again. If I ever have to go overseas again, you will be coming with me. No matter what." Tony leaned down and kissed Pepper's lips softly. Tony pulled back a moment later, both of them breathing heavily. "I have a surprise for you, but you need to take a week or so to heal first."

Pepper smiled, "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Pep."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 5  
A week had passed since Iron Slash had captured Pepper and she was feeling much better. Tony was acting very strange over the past week. Pepper thought he was dying again, but when she asked him, he immediately turned the idea away.  
Tony knew that he had to ask Pepper sometime, and he had planned the perfect night. He and Pepper were going out to dinner at a five star restaurant that Pepper loved. It would be the perfect night, if no one interrupted them. Tony could only hope he wouldn't get any calls from Fury and that Pepper wouldn't be on her Blackberry all night.  
Pepper had a suspicion about what Tony was going to do, so she decided to buy herself a new dress for the occasion. The dress was silver and had only one shoulder. It showed off the curves of her body nicely. She was sure Tony would approve.  
Tony bought a new Armani tuxedo, with silver lapels and a silver tie. He wanted to match a little for this special night, so he had asked Pepper what color her dress was.  
Tony had made a reservation for eight o'clock and it took half an hour to get there. It was now seven fifteen and Tony was waiting for Pepper. Now that was a first. The king of being late was waiting for Pepper Potts, who was always early. Of course, she wasn't late yet, she still had fifteen minutes until they had to leave.  
A few minutes later, Tony heard the familiar click of Pepper's heals coming down the stairs. Tony turned to look at Pepper coming down the stairs in the beautiful silver dress.  
"Wow." Tony was at a loss for words. "You look… Amazing."  
Pepper blushed. "Thank you." She had now reached the bottom of the stairs and was walking towards Tony. "You look very handsome."  
Tony smiled and took Pepper's hand. "Ready?" Tony picked up his keys to the Audi.  
Pepper nodded and grabbed her purse on the way out. Tony led Pepper to the Audi and opened the door for her. Pepper climbed in and Tony closed the door once she was settled. Tony walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He started the car and drove off in the direction of the restaurant.  
Tony parked the car, got out, and then went around to open Pepper's door for her, offering her a hand, that she gladly took.  
Tony placed a hand on Pepper's back and led her into the restaurant. The hostess smiled as they walked in. "Hello Mr. Stark. Your room is ready for you. Please follow me." She led them to a small room that had a single table in the middle. "Here we are. Someone will be here shortly to take your orders."  
The hostess left and Tony walked Pepper over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her. Pepper sat down and Tony pushed it in for her. He then took his own seat across from her.  
"This is nice Tony." Pepper smiled as she reached out for his hand.  
"The night has only just begun." Tony said with a big smirk, feeling his pocket with his free hand. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt what he was looking for.  
The night had gone by in a flash. Tony and Pepper had just finished splitting a piece of chocolate cake. Tony had paid the check and Pepper was ready to leave. They both stood and walked towards the door that led to the larger part of the restaurant. Pepper was about to walk through the door when she heard Tony say something. Pepper turned around to face Tony.  
"Pepper." Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He got down on one knee and looked up at Pepper. He opened the box and spoke once again. "Virginia, will you marry me?"  
Pepper felt hers eyes start to water and brought a hand to her mouth. She had guessed that this was what Tony had hinted at earlier, but she still couldn't believe that Tony Stark was on one knee in front of her asking for her hand in marriage.  
"Pepper-" Tony said her name softly and brought her out of the trance she was in.  
"Yes, Tony. Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Pepper blurted out. Tony pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. Tony stood up and stumbled back when Pepper threw herself around him. Her tears started to fall faster and they began to dampen Tony's suit jacket.  
Pepper pulled back slightly and kissed Tony. They both melted into the kiss and wanted it to never end. However, it did end when their waiter returned to clean up the room, thinking that they had already left, but instead found them pushed together as if they were one person.  
Pepper jumped when she heard the man enter, opened her eyes, and saw him standing with his jaw dropped. Pepper blushed and buried her face in Tony's neck as Tony turned to see what had promoted this action.  
Tony turned and saw the waiter. "Oh my… I'm sorry… I didn't realize… I thought you had left… I'll go…"  
The waiter turned to leave, but Tony stopped him. "No, it's ok. We were just leaving. You stay."  
"Ok. Thank you Mr. Stark. Have a good night." The waiter said nervously, not knowing what he had interrupted.  
Pepper lifted her head from Tony's neck and turned towards the door. Tony followed closely behind, exiting the restaurant after Pepper.  
When they reached Tony's car, Pepper turned around and buried her head in Tony's neck again. "That was so embarrassing." She mumbled into Tony's neck.  
"Yeah. But it was worth it." Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist.

Pepper looked up at Tony and smiled softly.

Tony leaned in and kissed pepper softly before saying, "Let's go home, fiancé."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 6

"Tony. Are you ready?" Pepper knew they were going to be late.

Tony and Pepper were going to the Annual Stark Industries Ball. Pepper had on a dark purple dress, which glistened in the light. Although they only had to drive ten minutes down the street to Stark Industries, Pepper knew they were defiantly going to be late. Tony had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Pepper was sitting on the bed waiting, impatiently, for Tony to finish fixing his hair and come put his tuxedo on.

Tony's tuxedo was laid out on the bed waiting for him. His bow tie, lapels, and cumber bun were all the same purple color as Pepper's dress. He loved matching his fiancé.

"Hey Pep. How much do you think my hair is worth?" Tony's voice came from inside the bathroom, where he was still doing his hair.

"What?" Pepper had no idea why Tony was asking such a ridiculous question.

"How much do you think my hair is worth?" Tony repeated his question a little louder now, making sure Pepper heard him.

"Um… I don't know, Tony." Pepper decided to just play along. "Tony if this is your way of telling me the company is bankrupt, then you should get an award for the worst way to bring it up."

The door to the bathroom opened after Pepper finished talking. Tony stood in the doorway in nothing but his boxers with a puzzled look on his face. He looked at his fiancé, who had an equally puzzled look on her face. "The company is not going bankrupt. Besides, I think you would probably know that before I would." Tony said as he walked over to his tuxedo laid out on the bed.

"Ok." Pepper still had no idea what Tony was getting at. "What are you asking me then, Tony? You certainly don't need any extra money, unless you wasted all of it on this ring."

Pepper looked down at her engagement ring. It had a ring of red and yellow diamonds surrounding a larger, light blue diamond, which represented Tony's arc reactor. Pepper knew that Tony had made it himself; she just wanted to tease him.

Tony stopped buttoning his shirt and looked down at Pepper, still sitting on the bed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Pepper laughed as Tony finished buttoning his shirt and put on his pants.

"You know I'm teasing you." Pepper stood up and walked over to Tony. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. Pepper looked down at Tony's watch as he adjusted his cumber bun. "We are so late." Pepper mumbled into Tony's shoulder.

Tony turned around in Pepper's arms and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist. "We can sell my hair to them."

Pepper laughed and raised her hands up to play with the hair on the back of Tony's neck. "I like your hair right where it is. It's worth so much more."

Tony smiled and kissed Pepper deeply. Pepper moaned softly against Tony's lips, pulling his head into her, deepening their kiss.

Suddenly Pepper heard the door swing open and recognized the voice. "Boss, are you ready to whoa… Oh… I had no idea… I'm so sorry…" Happy Hogan wished he had just stayed in the car.

Pepper buried her face in Tony's shoulder in embarrassment. This was the second time in one week that someone had interrupted their make out session. Pepper was a little more embarrassed this time because she knew that the waiter would probably not remember them, if he even ever saw them again. However, Happy was different. Pepper saw him every day.

Tony turned to see his driver/bodyguard standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Hogan. Do you have no respect for privacy?"

Happy blushed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have stayed in the car." Happy turned and left, leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

Pepper still had her face buried in Tony's shoulder. She didn't want to move for fear of who else might be watching them.

Tony looked at his watch and realized they were now going to be over an hour late. "Pep. He's gone and we really should get going if we want to even make an appearance tonight."

Pepper finally lifted her head and looked at Tony. "Twice in one week. I think that's a new record."

Tony smiled. "I could make that number a lot higher if you wanted."

"No." Pepper replied quickly. "Please don't. Twice is enough for my _lifetime_."

"Yes dear." Tony placed another quick kiss to Pepper's lips and unwound his arms from her waist as she did the same with her arms around her neck. He walked over to the bed to pick up his jacket and bow tie. He walked back over to Pepper, who took his bow tie from his hand and began to tie it around his neck.

Tony put his jacket on and Pepper made a few final adjustments to his attire before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

When they climbed in the car, Happy started talking at a million limes an hour. "I am really sorry for that. I didn't mean to intrude, I just-"

"Let's just pretend in never happened." Tony cut off Happy, knowing that Pepper didn't want to think about it anymore.

When Tony and Pepper finally arrived at Stark Industries, they were greeted by the usual crowd of people and paparazzi lining the red carpet. Tony got out of the car first and then offered a hand to Pepper. Tony put a hand around Pepper's waist and led her down the carpet, stopping shortly to pose for a few pictures.

Once inside Tony and Pepper spent at least an hour talking to the party guests. Once they had finished they returned to their reserved table and took a break.

"Do you want a drink, Pep?" Tony asked after they sat down.

"Sure. Thanks." Pepper smiled and Tony returned her smile as her got up and found the bar.

"Two martinis, extra dry, with extra olives, and make one of them dirty." Tony said to the bar tender, who nodded and began to make Tony's drinks.

Tony looked over at Pepper, while the bar tender made his drinks. Tony noticed that Pepper was talking to a man and she looked very awkward. Then the guy wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist and pulled her into him. Pepper struggled, trying to get away, but it was no use, he only held onto her tighter.

Just as Tony was about to storm over there without his drinks, the bar tender placed two martinis in front of him. Tony quickly picked them up and hurried over to Pepper.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you are making my fiancé quite uncomfortable." Tony said to the man as he set the martinis down on the table next to him.

"Fiancé?" The man looked puzzlingly at Pepper. "Ginny, you didn't tell me you were engaged." He said, using Pepper's old college nickname.

"I most certainly did." Pepper was annoyed.

"Hmm. Must have slipped my mind." The man said as he squeezed Pepper's waist.

"Well she is." Tony blurted out. "And I would appreciate it if you took your hands off her." Tony spoke with a demanding voice.

"Fine."

The man pushed Pepper away from him. Tony jumped and caught Pepper's wobbly form from falling to the ground. Pepper steadied herself against Tony and turned to glare at the man who had pushed her.

The man turned to walk away, but suddenly turned back and punched Tony in the face, causing Tony to stumble backwards a few steps and reach for his jaw.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed and turned around to look at him. She cupped his face with one hand, while the other hand wrapped around his neck. "Are you ok?"

Tony nodded and spoke after making sure he wasn't bleeding. "Are you crazy? Do you even have the slightest idea who I am?"

All the man could do was shake his head with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm Tony Stark. Billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries, the greatest weapons company in the world." Tony said with an edge to his voice.

Everyone in the whole place was now looking at the scene this guy had created. Happy came running over. "I everything ok, boss?"

"No, everything is not ok." Tony raised his voice even more. "This guy punched me in the face and, not to mention, he was hitting on Pepper."

Another agent came running over and grabbed the guy by his collar and threw him out, but not before he was able to pick up a knife and throw it.

Tony moaned loudly and clenched his stomach, where his shirt was now red with blood. The knife had just grazed Tony when it flew by.

Pepper turned to see what Tony was moaning about. Pepper's face went pale when she saw Tony's hand covered in blood, clenching the lower, left side of his stomach. Tony fell to the floor on his knees in weakness as his breathing increased. Pepper also dropped to her knees in front of Tony.

"Tony." Pepper breathed softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and other on his thigh.

Tony looked up at Pepper with a look of pain in his eyes. Happy came up from behind Pepper, letting them both know that the car was ready.

Pepper turned her head and nodded at Happy. She quickly turned her head back to Tony. "Can you walk?"

Tony nodded and began to rise to his feet. He leaned heavily against Pepper, still clenching his stomach, as they walked to the car. Tony climbed in the back seat slowly, followed by Pepper, and then Happy in the front, driver's seat.

"Home." Tony just managed to get out.

"No." Pepper looked over at Tony. "Tony, you need to go to a hospital."

"Please, Pepper." Tony coughed. "You know I hate hospitals. Besides, I have much better equipment and technology in the workshop than any hospital."

Pepper sighed heavily. "Fine. Take us home Happy."

Tony's bleeding had not slowed by the time they got home. He gingerly walked inside, stilling leaning heavily on Pepper, and was greeted by Jarvis's usual monotone.

"Welcome home, sir. It seems you have received a wound to your lower, left abdomen. Would you like me to prep a surgical kit?"

"Yeah, put it next to the couch in the workshop." Tony said as he began descending the stairs to his workshop with Pepper on his right side, to support him. Pepper entered her code into the door and led Tony over to the couch, where a surgical kit was ready for use. Pepper slowly lowered Tony to the couch, then sat down herself, and took off his jacket. Followed by undoing his bow tie and removing his cumber bun. Pepper unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it un-tucked. She slid the shirt down and off his arms, before moving his hand to get a better look at the wound. It wasn't deep, but it would need stitches.

Pepper opened the surgical kit on the table in front of them and pulled out a bottle of hydro peroxide and a gauze pad. She dampened the gauze pad with the liquid and began to wipe the blood from Tony's wound, causing him to wince at her every touch.

Pepper then stitched up his wound and put a dressing over it. Pepper went upstairs and then came back down a minute later with a glass of water and some Motrin. Tony took the pills and laid his head back on the couch.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Tony asked after a minute.

"He was my old boyfriend from college. I broke up with him on graduation day, because he was a jerk. I guess he still hasn't gotten over me." Pepper said leaning gently against Tony's good side.

"Well, I think a couple years in prison and then a restraining order will do him good." Tony said as he kissed Pepper's head.

Pepper yawned and nuzzled her nose into Tony's bare chest.

"Come on, Pep." Tony said shaking Pepper's sleepy form. "Time for bed."

Pepper moaned and stood up from the couch, turning to Tony waiting for him to rise. Pepper put out her hand, which Tony took, and helped him up from the couch and over to the elevator. Tony rested his head on Pepper's shoulder as they waited from the elevator. The doors to the elevator opened and Tony stumbled in, pulling Pepper with him. Pepper hit the button for the top floor. The elevator doors opened again and Pepper guided Tony to the bedroom.

Tony collapsed on the bed when Pepper let him go. Pepper took off her dress and changed into one of Tony's MIT t-shirts. She looked at Tony's unmoved body on the bed. She walked and sat down on the bed next to him. She took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled them off of him and threw them on the floor. She pulled his body under the covers and then climbed under herself.

"Good night, Tony." Pepper said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Pep." Tony just managed to say, before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 7

"Tony." Pepper called from the bathroom, where she was finishing putting her makeup on for work. When she didn't get an answer, she opened the bathroom door to find that Tony was still asleep. She sat down on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Tony."

Tony moaned softly and opened his eyes, still in some pain from having a knife slice the side of his stomach.

"I have to get going. You need to change your dressing. Do you want me to change it or are you going to do it?"

Tony moaned again. "Can you change it?"

"Sure." Pepper smiled and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the stuff she needed to dress Tony's wound. She sat back down in the same spot she was I before. Pepper put the stuff down on the bedside table and pulled the blanket down around Tony's waist, revealing the now bloody dressing.

Pepper carefully peeled the dressing off and tossed it in the trash. She poured some hydro peroxide on a gauze pad and wiped the blood from the area. Tony winced at her touch, as he did last night. Pepper tossed the gauze in the trash and covered the wound in a new dressing.

"There." Pepper said as she patted Tony's chest, just below the arc. "Just try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone. Just relax for the day, okay?"

Tony nodded.

Pepper leaned over and kissed Tony's lips quickly before she stood up and walked towards the door. Pepper stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at Tony, who was staring at her. "I don't have too many meetings today, so I should be home by five. Call me if you need anything."

Tony nodded and watched as Pepper turned and left.

"Tony, I'm home." Pepper said as she walked through the door a few minutes after five.

"In here." Tony's voice came from the living room.

Pepper walked into the kitchen, put down her purse, and then turned to look at Tony. He was still in his boxers, watching TV. "Um… Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled at Pepper as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch. "How was work?"

"Fine." Pepper said as she looked down at his dressing, which, surprisingly, wasn't bloody, like she expected it to be. "How does it feel today?'

Tony shrugged. "Ok, I guess. A little better than yesterday, but I'm not about to go around in the ring with Happy."

Pepper laughed and then sighed, leaning her head on Tony's chest. "Dinner?" Pepper asked hungrily.

Tony kissed Pepper's head. "Chinese?"

"Sure." Pepper said as Tony reached for the phone.

Tony motioned to get up from the couch when the doorbell rang half an hour later, but Pepper grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Oh no. You are not answering the door dressed like this." Pepper said, motioning to Tony's attire of nothing but his boxers.

Tony sighed and stuck out his bottom lip.

Pepper rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch to open the door. Pepper paid the deliveryman and closed the door, after she thanked him.

They ate in silence, until they got to their fortune cookies. Tony picked a fortune cookie from the coffee table and then looked at Pepper.

"Go ahead." Pepper said as she smiled sweetly.

Tony opened the plastic bag around the fortune cookie, threw it on the table, and cracked the cookie open. He read his fortune aloud, "It's one of those low-key days you'd rather spend just chilling."

Pepper laughed, "I think that fortune just put the last nail in your coffin." Tony laughed along with Pepper.

"Your turn." Tony said as he picked up the other fortune cookie from the table and handed it to Pepper.

Pepper took the cookie, opened the wrapper, and cracked open the cookie. She laughed after she finished reading the fortune to herself.

"What?" Tony asked with a confused look.

Pepper, still laughing, handed the little piece of paper to Tony.

Tony read Pepper's fortune aloud, "Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life." Tony laughed as well at the irony of the fortune.

When they both managed to control their laughing, Pepper said, "I think we need to stop ordering Chinese, Tony. Every time our fortunes seem to be dead on. Remember what they said last time?"

"Yeah." Tony laughed once more. "I'll just make dinner from now on then."

Pepper looked worriedly at Tony. "On second thought, Chinese is fine. As long as we don't read these fortune cookies anymore."

Tony and Pepper both began to laugh again as Tony's phone rang. Tony looked at the coffee table where his phone was and picked it up. He looked at the caller id and sighed. He hit accept. "You have impeccable timing, Fury."

"Listen up, Stark." Fury began over the phone. "Iron Slash has been sighted just outside of Malibu."

"What?" Tony sat up and looked to Pepper. She knew from the look he gave her that whatever Fury had told him was not good.

"Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow are already there. I sent the address to your AI." Fury said before he hung up the phone.

Tony slowly moved his phone away from his ear with his mouth wide open and his face pale.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper said taking the phone from his hand and setting it on the table. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Tony looked up at Pepper. "Iron Slash is back. He's just outside of Malibu."

Pepper couldn't believe what she just heard. "What? I thought you killed him."

"I did. I mean, I thought I did." Tony dropped his head in disappointment, not knowing what to do.

"Hey." Pepper said, lifting his chin with her hand. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I have to go, Pepper." Tony said looking sadly into Pepper's eyes.

"I know. It's okay." Pepper stared back at Tony. She moved a hand to the back of Tony's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Pepper softly mumbled against Tony's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said softly as he pulled back to see tears streaming down Pepper's face. He brought a hand up to wipe the tears from Pepper's check. "I'll get him this time. I promise." Tony kissed Pepper softly once more before looking up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, prep the suit."

"Right away, sir." Jarvis said in his usually tone.

Tony got rose from the couch, pulling Pepper with him, and walked downstairs to the workshop. He entered his code and opened the door, still holding onto Pepper's hand tightly. He walked over to where he kept his neoprene under suit. He pulled it out and slipped it on. Pepper zipped up the back and looked up as he turned around.

"Be careful." Pepper said putting her hands on his chest.

"I always am." Tony smiled softly and then kissed Pepper again passionately, before walking over to the now open floor and let the robots assemble the suit around him. "I'll be back soon." Tony said through with the metallic voice the suit gave him and flew out of the garage to the address that Fury had sent to Jarvis.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I went away for the weekend an didn't have internet access so I couldn't update. I'm going away again for a week on Friday. I will try to get an update for you guys everyday this week. I will try for Friday too, but it might be a stretch. We'll see. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I really hope you're enjoying the story. I really love reviews (as I'm sure anyone does), but they also help me to update faster. So please read and review.**

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 8

Tony had arrived at an old, abandoned warehouse and met Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow. Iron Slash's drones surrounded them, constantly fighting, but there was no sign of Iron Slash himself. They soon destroyed all of the drones and began to search the warehouse. They looked through the entire warehouse and eventually ended up on the roof.

Tony had the facemask of his helmet open and was still in a lot of pain, but he was suffering through it. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through him. He winced and brought his hand to his lower, left abdomen. They all looked over at Tony and saw the look of pain in his face.

"Are you alright, Stark?" Steve asked as he shifted his shield from his left hand to his right.

Tony let out a small groan. "Yeah. I'm fine." Tony winced again, his hand still covering the spot through the armor where his wound was. Tony felt a wetness slowly leaking out of the bandage, and knew that he was slowly loosing blood. His face went pale as he winced again.

"You don't look fine." Natasha said, turning to face Tony. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just…" Tony searched for a lie, but he couldn't find one. He settled for the truth. "I um… got sliced by a knife yesterday."

"It appears that you need to be more careful around knives." Thor said as he spun his hammer around in his hand.

"I didn't cut myself." Tony winced again letting out another groan. "Some idiot threw it at me."

"What?" They all said in unison, and looked at each other, not believing that that had just happened.

"How?" Steve asked, taking them out of the trance they were in.

"Some guy was hitting on Pepper and I told him to back off, but he didn't want to. SO first he punched me and then he threw a knife at me." Tony explained, now feeling the blood seep through his neoprene under suit.

"You humans have such strange was in dealing with your problems." Thor said, confused at why someone would ever throw a knife at any one else.

"Yeah. Well, some people just don't respect others." Tony said as he winced again and started to feel a little light headed from the obvious loss of blood. His face turned even paler. He closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain.

"Why didn't you tell Fury no when he called?" Natasha asked.

"He didn't really give me a chance to talk." Tony said with his eyes still closed. "Plus, this Iron Slash guy captured Pepper."

"Does she know you came even though you have just been hurt?" Steve asked, knowing Pepper would never agree to him go on a mission hurt.

"She said it was fine." Tony said as he slowly opened his eyes again to look at Steve.

"You need to go home, Stark." Natasha said with concern in her eyes.

"I said I'm fine." Tony raised his voice a little, feeling blood run down his left leg. He had defiantly ripped a few stitches, if not all by now.

"Sir, Miss Potts is calling." Jarvis's voice came through the helmet.

"Patch her through, Jarvis." Tony said, trying to smile.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed into the phone. She was out of breath and sounded scared.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony said, concerned with what she would say.

"It's Dean, my ex-boyfriend. He broke into the house and now his trying to find me. Tony help!"

"Where are you Pepper?"

"I'm in the workshop, hiding from him. Tony, please hurry."

"I'm on my way Pep. Hold on." Tony said as the call ended and he looked to his fellow Avengers. "I have to go. Pepper's in trouble."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"The same guy that threw that knife at me broke into my house and is after her." Tony said and closed his facemask.

"Be careful mortal." Thor warned. "Watch out for flying knives."

Tony nodded and took off, flying towards his house. It didn't take long for him to get there. He flew threw in through the garage and saw Pepper crouched behind the couch. She looked over at Tony, who had opened his facemask to reveal his very pale face.

"Tony." Pepper stood up and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug, feeling him wince and hearing him let out a small moan. She pulled back and noticed how pale his face was. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'll be ok." Tony said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the workshop. Tony and Pepper both turned their head and saw Dean Williams come down the stairs and bang on the glass door.

"Open this door, Ginny." Dean screamed while still pounding.

Tony stepped in front of Pepper, blocking her from harm's way. "Get out of here, before someone gets hurt." Tony said, putting the faceplate down to look more intimidating, and hide the paleness of his face.

"All I want is one kiss from Ginny. Is that really too much to ask for." Dean pleaded. "One last goodbye. I promise. That's all I want."

"Maybe you have short term memory loss or something, but Pepper is engaged. You know, like to be married." Tony practically screamed at him.

"So?" Dean asked as if being engaged meant nothing. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pepper screamed from over Tony's shoulder. "It has everything to do with everything."

"How do I know you're not just lying to get me to leave?" Dean leaned against the glass as he looked over Tony's shoulder at Pepper. "I want to see the ring." He demanded.

Pepper looked down at the ring on her finger as Tony turned around to face her and whispered to her softly so Dean couldn't hear. "Did you call the police?"

Pepper looked from her ring to Tony and nodded.

"Good." Tony nodded back. "When they get here Jarvis will tell them to come down here and arrest him. Right Jarvis?" Tony confirmed with his AI.

"As you wish sir." Jarvis replied before going on. "However, I do recommend you remove the suit immediately and sit down, sir. The excessive loss of blood and continued-"

"Mute." Tony interrupted Jarvis and turned to look at Pepper again. "Give me the ring. I'll just distract him for a minute until the police get here."

Pepper nodded as she slipped off her ring and placed it in Iron Man's hand. Tony took it and slowly walked over to the glass door separating him from Dean.

"Here's your proof." Tony held out his hand for Dean to look at the ring.

"That's not an engagement ring." Dean looked at the ring quizzically. "That's just a ring that has the same colors as Iron Man."

"I'll have you know that I made this ring myself." Tony raised his voice. "It's a one of a kind engagement ring that you'll never have the luck of seeing again."

Tony saw four police officers come down the stairs and arrest Dean. Before they left, one of the officers turned to Tony and asked, "Do you need anything else, Mr. Stark?"

"No that will be all officers. Thank you." Tony smiled behind his faceplate as he watched the officers lead Dean away. He then turned, walked back over to Pepper, and slid her ring back on her finger as he moved the faceplate to reveal his very pale face.

"Tony-" Pepper breathed as she looked up at him. "You're as pale as a ghost."

"I feel like a ghost too." Tony joked as he walked over to the robots to take off the suit.

Once out of the suit, Pepper could see the red trail of blood that had seeped through the neoprene suit. The trail ran all the way down his left leg from his abdomen. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth wide open.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that, or are you going to help me get out of this?" Tony said motioning to his suit.

Pepper sighed heavily before walking over to unzip the back of Tony's neoprene suit. He turned around and Pepper pulled the suit off his arms and down to his waist. The dressing had pulled off with the suit, revealing the very red wound. It had stopped bleeding, but there was dried blood all around it. Pepper pulled the suit down the rest of the way and Tony stepped out slowly. She then saw that his entire left leg was covered in dried blood and his boxers were plastered to his thigh with blood.

Pepper slowly looked up at Tony. "This is… a lot of blood Tony."

"I thought I felt something running down my leg." Tony said trying to make Pepper stop thinking about it.

"You need to take a shower." Pepper said as she turned Tony around and pushed him towards the elevator.

Once upstairs, Pepper deposited Tony in the shower and threw his blood covered boxers in the hamper. She then found him a new pair of boxers from his closet. She handed him a towel when he got out of the shower and then his boxers once he was dry. He slowly slipped them on and let Pepper lead him to bed. She put a new dressing on and then pulled the covers over him.

"Try to get some sleep, Tony. I'll be right here if you need anything." She kissed him on the forehead and then climbed in bed next to Tony, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: So I know I promised I would update like two weeks ago, but when I sat down in front of my computer to try and write nothing came out. Talk about writers block. But I think I should be good for a few more chapters. Please let me know what you think or if you're even still reading this story by leaving me a review. Well here it is Chapter 9 (finally). I hope I can get another chapter up tomorrow, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I start pre-band camp for my Marching Band on Saturday and then the actual band camp starts next Thursday. So, I probably won't be updating for a while, but I promise I won't forget about you. In case your wondering I go to King Philip High School, maybe you've heard of the school, but maybe not. However, I don't really know how many people actually read these author notes. If you're reading this then let me know if you have heard of King Philip. Read and review.**

**The Field of Heaven**

Chapter 9

Pepper was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange sound coming for the bathroom. She opened her eyes and saw a light shinning from under the door. Then she rolled over to ask Tony why the light was on, but he wasn't there. _This can't be good,_ she thought as she got up and walked over to the door slowly.

Pepper slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She saw what she suspected, Tony sitting in front of the toilet and throwing up. Pepper sat down next to Tony and rubbed his back, hoping that would help him.

After having emptied his stomach Tony leaned back against the bathtub next to the toilet. His face was very pale. Pepper reached up to close the lid of the toilet and flushed it. Then she leaned against the bathtub, next to Tony. Pepper wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked reaching for a glass of water.

Tony nodded. "I guess that knife did more damage than I thought." Tony took the glass of water and taking small sips. He handed the glass back to Pepper and then leaned his head back on her shoulder.

"Can you walk to bed?" Pepper asked.

"I think so." Tony said softly before starting to get up. He leaned against Pepper for support as they walked out of the bathroom and over to bed. Pepper lowered Tony to the bed, pulling the covers over him. She then walked around to her side of the bed and climbed in next to Tony.

Just then the phone rang. Tony started to lift his hand to answer it, but Pepper stopped him and said, "I'll get it."

Pepper reached over Tony and answered the phone. "Hello. He actually doesn't fell well, but I'll tell him whatever he needs to know." There was a pause as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks Natalie." Pepper hung up and put the phone down on the night stand next to her. She turned to Tony, who was surprisingly still awake. "That was Natalie. She wanted to let you know that they captured Iron Slash and are holding him in the SHIELD facility."

"Good." Tony said as he drifted back to sleep.

"Good Morning. The temperature in Malibu is…" Jarvis woke Pepper up with his usual monotone voice, but she could care less about the weather. She just wanted to make sure Tony was okay.

She rolled over to look at Tony who was just starting to open his eyes. "Hey." She whispered.

Tony looked over at her responded softly, "Hi."

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked putting a hand gently over his stomach.

Tony shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Tony placed his hand on top of Pepper's that was still on his stomach.

"Do you feel well enough to eat something? You must be hungry."

"Maybe just some toast or something."

"Okay." Pepper said before turning to look at the ceiling. "Jarvis make some toast and coffee."

"Yes Miss Potts." Jarvis responded.

"Alright," Pepper said turning back to Tony. "Time for a shower." She sat up and climbed out of bed. She walked around to Tony's side of the bed and pulled the covers off of him. "Come one. Get up."

Tony moaned and slowly swung his legs to hang over the edge of the bed. Pepper put out her hand and Tony gladly took it. She pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist for support. Pepper led him to the bathroom and let him sit down on the edge of the bathtub. She turned the water in the shower on and then turned back to Tony.

"Get in." She ordered.

Tony moaned, stood up, and slid his underwear off. Before he could step into the shower Pepper turned him around and pulled off his bandage. He winced slightly when Pepper pressed lightly around his stitches. She then turned him back around and pushed him gently into the shower.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes. Try not to bleed out in there." Pepper smiled as she left the bathroom and walked over to Tony's closet. She found his a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a black shirt. She walked back into the bathroom and saw that Tony was already out of the shower. She handed him his clothes. He put on his boxers and jeans, but before he could put on his shirt she quickly dressed his wound once more. He pulled his shirt over his head and winced in pain.

"Breakfast time." Pepper said grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

Pepper pulled Tony downstairs and sat him down at the table. She brought him a cup of coffee and some toast. "Eat." She instructed before sitting down to eat herself. Tony slowly ate his toast and drank his coffee, hoping that he wouldn't feel nauseous anymore. When he finished he tried to stand up to put his dishes away, but Pepper put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'll do it." Pepper said with a smile. "Besides you're not supposed to be moving anyway." Tony pouted as he sank back into his chair. Pepper rubbed his shoulder affectionately and kissed the top of his head before clearing the table and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"What day is it today, Pep?" Tony asked as Pepper came and sat back down next to Tony.

"Saturday."

"So that means that you don't have to go to work, right?" Tony asked with a small smile.

"Right." Pepper confirmed with some confusion. "Why?"

"Well you can keep me out of trouble and entertain me." Tony smiled at Pepper, who returned his smile.

"Ok. Then what would you like to do today?" Pepper asked, eager to find out what he had planned.

"I want to play some video games." Tony said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ok. What game?"

"Iron Man."

Pepper chuckled somehow knowing that he was going to say that. "Ok, but just a fair warning; I'm not very good at video games."

"That's ok. I'll teach you." Tony said as he stood up and led Pepper over to their PS3. "However I must warn you, this game is very complicated." He found the Iron Man 2 disc and put it in the PS3. "Try not to get confused." Tony handed her a controller and they both sat down on the couch in front of the TV. The game loaded and Tony told Pepper to start a new campaign. Once he explained the confusing and intricate controls, Pepper started the first mission.

"Ugh. I can't do this." Pepper screamed as Iron Man blew up on the screen in front of her. She had been playing the same missions for over an hour and she still hadn't made much progress.

"Oh come on, Pep. It's not that hard." Tony was trying to control himself from laughing.

"Fine, if you think it's so easy why don't you do it?" Pepper said as she threw the controller into Tony's stomach.

"Ow." Tony winced and covered his stitches with his hand. "Stitches Pepper, remember?"

"Sorry, but this game is just so frustrating." Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony picked the controller up from his lap and selected retry. It took him all of five minutes to beat the mission that Pepper was stuck on for over an hour. "There." He said as he put the controller down on the couch beside him. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Pepper sighed and stretched out on the couch. She put her head softly in Tony's lap before looking up at him. "Well, you have an unfair advantage."

"Because I'm actually Iron Man?" Tony ran his fingers through her hair. "The real thing is much harder than just pushing a couple of silly buttons."

"I still think you have an advantage." Pepper said before closing her eyes, while Tony continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey." Tony said after he turned off the PS3 and put the controller away. "Tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Pepper said, opening her eyes, and looking up at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Water Country."

"Um… Sure. Why not?" Pepper said not really knowing where he was going with this. "But isn't Water Country in like New Hampshire?"

"Yup." Tony popped the 'p.' "So we'll leave tonight and stay in my parent's old house."

"Okay. We should probably pack then." Pepper got up from the couch and walked up to their bedroom with Tony following behind her.

Once they were in their room, Pepper turned to Tony and asked, "How many nights are we staying for?"

"Well, tonight. After it closes tomorrow I was thinking we could go out to dinner and then go home the next day. So, two I guess. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I just wanted to know what to pack." Pepper pulled a small suitcase from underneath the bed and set it on top of the bed. She went to the closet to pick out a few things she and Tony would need.

"Jarvis?" Tony looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes sir?" The AI responded in his usual tone.

"Call Happy and tell him he's going to Water Country with us tonight, and tell him to pick us up in a half an hour."

"As you wish sir."

"Tony, what bathing suit do you want?" Pepper's voice came from the closet.

"The red and yellow one." Tony responded, knowing those colors had something to do with him.

After a half an hour of packing, Tony and Pepper were finally on their way to the airstrip. Happy was going with them just to make sure no one tried to attack them. Of course Tony had brought the collapsible, Mark V armor, just in case.


End file.
